Right From The Heart
by lombnut
Summary: Stewie is drawing a picture for a very special someone. Stewie/Brian


**Something I wrote based on two images of mine.  
To view, just replace the "[dot]" with a "."**

**http:/lombnut[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/You-re-the-One-That-I-Want-154544103  
and http:/lombnut[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Stewie-s-drawing-155557338**

**I really wanted to write this, because this couple  
needs way more love then it is currently getting...**

**Contains a bit of Stewie x Brian, but nothing that is mature stuff.  
To me, it makes such perfect sense, and I really can't help myself,  
I just love it so much, and the show hints about/ at it many times.**

**Really, Stewie x Brian just makes my heart smile...**

**Hope some of you enjoy this fair attempt at an Family Guy fanfiction.  
It's my first time writing some story within this franchise, and well,  
knowing that, it might not be so flawless, so yeah... please be kind.  
I am terribly sorry for how out of character they may appear to be...**

**But I do hope some of you will find at least some enjoyment in it.  
Remember to comment, comment, **_**comment**_**. I would more then  
love to know what you thought of it, being my first time and all.**

**Right From The Heart **_**(fanfiction)**_** © Lombnut  
Stewie and Brian Griffin/ Family Guy © Seth MacFarlane****  


* * *

Art** _**[Ärt]**_

__1. Human effort to imitate, supplement, alter, or counteract the work of nature.  
2. The conscious production or arrangement of sounds, colors, forms, movements,  
or other elements in a manner that affects the sense of beauty.  
3. Expression of the imagination, emotion and what is yourself.

-o-o-

Crayons.  
A small _world_ filled with a multitude of colors, spread all across the room.  
Colors of the rainbow and even beyond, covering the young Griffin boy's floor.

Eager infantile fingers grasping the wax crayons with simple delight, as more colors were added with blury, messy lines to  
the just-a-moment-ago empty page of lightly grey-toned paper. In his mind, his lineart was something fabulous that he  
took great pride in being able to achive. Stewie was fully aware of his limitations as an infant, even so artistically, but that  
didn't stop him from trying. No, quite the oppsite, he was quite an artist; with a deep understanding for both imagery and  
colors, along with just the most perfect of choices for colors and backgrounds. It would be no exaggeration to say he lived  
up to his name as a super-genius. He had chosen just the right paper, the lightest shade of grey, not too dark yet not too  
white but still enough to let the ivory white colors shine through. He put down the crayons for a moment, wiping his messy  
hands off as he gave his teddy bear Rupert a satisfied smile, eyes beaming with pride over his unfinished piece of art.

"I say Rupert, this is quite marvelous looking, wouldn't you agree?"

_"Yes Stewie, you're quite the artist."_

Stewie just let out a soft-spoken giggle as he blushed a little at his imaginary friend's comment. Drawing always made him  
gitty and excited, even sometimes more so then planning schemes for world domination or plotting on how to end his  
mothers life. Yes, perhaps he was an artist by nature, he thought to himself, as he brushed his hands clean from the messy  
wax. Tossing the napkin to the side, he grabbed his crayons again, looking for just the perfect match to the colors in his head.  
However before continuing to do so, he simply took a moment to look down onto his drawing and smiled to himself. Secretly,  
he was hoping that that special _someone_ would enjoy this image, this... token of _his_ feelings_. _Blushing slightly at his thoughts  
of _their_ love, he gave Rupert an embarrassed stare. Grabbing the teddy bear softly, he turned him around to face the wall,  
views of the drawing denied from the eyes of the teddy.

"I'm sorry Rupert, but this is _private,_ and I need to finish this up before that vile woman reappears."

Asking for forgiveness in his mind towards the distraction Rupert posted, he was granted with a warm understanding from  
the silent teddy bear. Now no one would be able to spy on his drawing, and he could continue what he started without  
feeling so awkward about it. Grabbing a whole bunch of crayons with his hand, he started to color again with great joy  
and careful movements. Beautiful ivory white filling out the plump rounded body, as the most exquisite midnight black  
came to fill the spot of a big soft nose. Cardinal red filling that familiar line alongside the neck, and sunflower yellow for  
that little spotted circle right below. Smile. Such a beautiful smile.

Stewie lets go of the crayons, returning them to their spot, only to grab the next group lying right besides him. Half way there.  
Bright beautiful colors of Autumn start to fill the smaller shape. From the apple red of the overall, to the canary yellow of the shirt.  
A little dark yellow for the rounded buttons, and a caramel hue for the skin. Light ash grey for the shoes, and viola! It's done.

Scribbling two familiar names in the corner with shaky hands and a barely legible handwriting, he leaned up, over-looking  
the image with great pride. His own little _masterpiece_. In Stewie's mind, more beautiful then any Mona Lisa or Venus. Now  
for the finishing touch, and then he can call his image complete. Yes, it will be the bestest of bestest gifts.

"Hi Stewie." a voice rose from behind, starling the poor infant beyond belief.

'What the douche?' Stewie turned so quickly you could almost think he caused himself an whiplash injury. Brian. He was  
standing there in the doorway, eyes gazing over the small child, as he started marching happily into the room like there  
was not a bother in the world. Stewie, panicking, threw himself all over his drawing in an attempt to cover it up. It was so  
close to being finished. No, he can't let Brian see it. Not yet.

"Lois sent me up here to change y..." his words traced off as he noticed the not-so-well-hidden piece of paper.  
"What's that, Stewie?" he pointed at the piece of paper, curiousity clearly noticeable in his monotone voice.

"Uhm... none of your business, mutt! Shoo, go away!" Stewie tried his best at sounding mad.

Sadly, even with a voice so harsh, his face failed him in an angry look and became something more of a mix between a  
smile and a pout. Reciving only a mildly confused look from Brian, Stewie knew it was effortless to try deny the inevitable.  
Brian's mind was clearly set on finding out what the small Griffin boy was hiding. Because who knew, perhaps it was a  
love letter to a girlfriend, or a drawing for a crush at daycare? Whatever it was, it would soon be his to see. Stewie,  
keeping the image obscured with his own back, hastily put on the finishing touch. Quickly grabbing the crimson red, he  
colors the little shape between the two scribbled figures. _Done_. With the picture firmly etched into his small wax covered  
hands, he clenched his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, a strong blush obviously on his cheeks. Steps moving closer, soft  
paws approaching steadily. Heart racing. The pulse drowning one's surroundings. All that is heard is the sound of the  
beating heart. Stewie quickly turned around, shouting:

_**"Here!"**___

__Silence. For the short moment, pure silence.  
Then the sound of someone plopping down softly onto the floor.

Stewie reluctantly opened one of his closed eyes, to carefully peek at the creature in front of him. The canine is only  
smiling brightly at him, with a uncertain warmth. But his eyes were still locked onto the image. With less fear, he opened  
his other eye, to fully take in the scoop of the view presented to him. _Brian is happy_. Seeing that from a dog who mostly  
spends him time either being a drunk, or sometimes depressed and lost in a novel that never seems to have either a  
beginning or end, it was a heavenly sight. It felt as though, unlike the many times where his parents only pretended to  
like his drawing to only spit on it as soon as they thought he had left the room, Brian actually _cared_. Cared for his gift.  
Cared for his _feelings_. A little embarrassed, Stewie decided to ask the semi-mesmerized dog a stupid question to which  
answer already was plain obvious.

"Y-you... like it?"

Brian put his eyes away from the image, only to look down at it's very creator. The artist behind the art.  
Smiling at an equally bright smiling Stewie, he tried to form his words simple and straight to the point:

"No."

And they could both see how Stewie's heart dropped a little...

"I _love_ it." Brian chuckled heartfully. "It's about the nicest thing anyone _ever_ given to me. Right from the heart."

Brian wouldn't lie to him in a moment like this. Because _eyes_ don't lie. He knew he meant what he said. Stewie carefully put  
the drawing down onto the floor, as he leaned up and scratched behind Brian's ear, making the dogs leg twich a little in  
reflex. He didn't bother to ask for permission. Perhaps this was Stewie's way of saying _thank you_. When the infant  
released Brian from the petting, the dog went down onto the floor to more curiously investigate the picture he had been  
given. Stewie took his place right beside him, smiling as they both layed down onto the colorful carpet. Soft paws brushing  
over the drawing, as if trying to take it in. Gently, Stewie placed his little hand on top of Brian's paw, as if to guide the  
canine. Brian only smiled back gently, not rejecting his touch. He just followed along. Their hands slowly tracing over  
the image, along the sides of the sunny green hills, to the oddly shaped figure of one familiar little boy.

"That's me..." Stewie smiled, great pride noticeable in his voice.

With Brian only nodding in agreement, they moved their hands to the other figure right besides the boy.

"And that's you, Brian..." he smiled. Their hands _still_ connected, just like in the drawing.

"Oh!" Stewie noticed that he had accidentally messed up Brian's white fur, _ivory __white_, with his messy wax filled hand.  
Barely audiable, the boy whispered how sorry he was, with a blush still present on his cheeks. Brian only shook his head,  
signifying that is was alright. However, the Griffin boy was insistant on cleaning up the mess he'd made, so grabbing the  
napkin once again, he placed it on Brian's paw, gently beginning to rub it into his soft fur. Brian only closed his eyes a  
little, murmuring a little from the soft touch. Although barely visible to Brian's nearly closed eyes, he noticed something  
in the image he didn't see before. That crimson red little blob.

"S-Stewie..." Brian tried his best to mutter through the pleasurable feelings he was granted.  
"W-what is... that... ?" he said questioningly, as his other paw pointed at the obvious little red blob.

Stewie suddenly stopped his cleaning of Brian's paw, and went silent. Head slowly turned downwards and the other way,  
away from Brian's judging eyes. A paw firmly placed itself on his shoulder, making his little heart skip a beat, as it came  
unexpected. Feeling a fuzzy cheek resting on top of his football shaped head, only made him feel more awkward. If Brian  
were to reject him, why couldn't he just do so straight away and to the point? Cut this sentimental comfort, it didn't make  
him feel any better. It only made him feel even worse. Pulled back a little into Brian's own fur, he spoke softly to the little  
boy below him.

"I'm upset, Stewie..." he said, not in anger or annoyance, but in a tone of compassion.

Stewie was nearly sobbing, but that soft paw once again rose to cover his wet eyelids. _Shh_. Brian softly took one of the  
crayons in his other paw, and placed it onto the paper, making a little figure of his own. Putting the crayon back in its  
place, he released the little boy from his arms. _Hush, don't cry_. Now look.

"I'm upset... that you didn't finish it." Brian spoke softly, with a warm smile.

The canine watched in delight as Stewie's eyes fluttered open in surprise. In between their names, was a small little heart  
tucked in, in the deepest of crimson. Brian's paw bearing the evidence of red wax, was met with a tear-filled smile. Turning  
around quickly in a mids of emotions, passion, Stewie yanked on Brian's ears with his small hands and pulled him down  
into a kiss. Brian's soft lips were suddenly brushed against Stewie's own, in a kiss so fantastic, so very different from the  
many kisses they shared from their times being under cover. It was deep, it was romantic, and forbidden. This was the kiss  
of a love that wasn't allowed to be in the eyes of man and law, but the forbiddeness of it made it so much more worthwhile.  
The small hands tracing through the short soft white fur of Brian's, was only met a small pleasurable groan. Small hands  
desperately searching, as for something to hold on to, as the world was spinning around, making Stewie feel all dizzy, but  
in the most amazing way. Grabbing that thick red collar, he tugged it as to deepen their kiss. Clinging to it as not to fall away,  
fall away from the dog whom he loved so much. Brian pressed the child deeper into himself, so as not to let him go.  
To let this _moment_ go. Parting with a blissful expression in both their eyes, they smiled a little, panting. Chests inflating  
and deflating, as if they put their everything into one single kiss. All of those emotions. Answered.

Cupping the boy's chin gently, Brian placed a small kiss on his forehead, as Stewie only blushed in content. Paws stroking  
those beautiful soft cheeks with a smile. Stewie let himself fall into Brian, burying himself in his soft fluffy waist, in which  
Brian only replied with a muffled giggle. So very wrong... _but so utterly perfect_.

"Brian..." Not a sentence, just a name.

"Yeah... ?"

Stewie leaned his head upwards, a bright pleasant smile on his face. "I love you, Brian" he smiled.

Brian felt it too, _their_ love... The love he tried so hard to deny, to ignore. To supress with all _those_ women. But he knew  
deep inside his love for Stewie would always find it's way to shine through. There always was some _unknown force_ that  
seemed to pull those two together, into many adventures and more. Just the _two_ of them. _Love_ would be the most obvious  
answer. Perhaps not visible on the outside, but beating with a steady pulse on the inside. He knew he could have taken  
his chances many times before, to come clean. Stewie's feeling towards him was so undeniably readable and out there, and  
yet... He was... scared. Scared of what the world would think. Scared of what their family would think. But Stewie showed  
him just how good _their_ love could be. And he was scared no more.

"... I love you too, Stewie." Brian smiled back, truth in his words.

Crossing his arms over that little chest, as if to protect the child from harm, he let the younger Griffin boy journey off into  
the land of sleep. Cosy and comfy in his fluffy white fur. Snoring slightly, steadily and very softly. The childs breath on his  
fur feeling so calming. He would have walked away by this point, because Lois could come in any minute, but he didn't.  
One look at that smiling face in his arms, and he choose to stay without a doubt in his mind. In his _heart_. The picture were  
safetly by his side, just as the boy he loved was. _Safe_. Before joining Stewie in his nap, he took one last look at the drawing  
before his eyes faded to darkness, the drawing forever etched into his mind. Into his _heart_.

And so they became something more then mere partners, friends and family.  
They both agreed on giving their relationship a try. To give _their_ love a try.  
And keep it their own _beautiful little secret_.


End file.
